Vuelve
by Nath Solitude
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has ansiado que el reloj se detenga o las horas pasen veloces? ¿Alguna vez has esperado hasta perder la razon? Songfic HPxGW Final Alternativo DH -no Spoilers-


**Mi primer songfic! aplausos, aplausos por favor... ¬¬**

**bueno esta bien nada de aplausos por ahora... a ver, a ver... que os puedo contar de mi vida... no mucho **

**mejor que lean y luego dejen su opinion no?**

** ah si estos personajes no son mios son de J.k.Rowling... ¬¬ que si fueran mios ya seria millonaria y muchas muertes habrian sido eliminadas de los dos ultimos libros!!! !!!**

**en fin... la cancioncilla es de Reik... Vuelve se llama... si ya se... a mi la verdad no me gusta mucho como canta el chico pero las letras realmente son divinas... de hecho ayer escuche esta y la di vueltas y vueltas por mi cabecita y hoy a la mañana... voilà... un song fic! mi primer songfic!**

**espero sus opiniones... **

**...  
**

**  
****Vuelve**

_ La espera_

Miro por la ventana aburrida y hastiada de ese encierro. Ahora entendía como debió de haberse sentido aquel hombre... encerrado alli por un año y medio. Esa casa era tan oscura, agobiante en cada momento.

Si tan solo todo fuera como antes, si tan solo no estuvieran en guerra...

El nudo en el pecho que siempre sostenía sobre si se cerro aun mas fuerte ahogándola y amenazo con convertirse, una vez mas, en lagrimas...

La pelirroja cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos, tratando de no pensar nuevamente en el... en esa persona...

Pero era inútil y lo sabia, simplemente su imagen volvía a su cabeza, cada vez con mas fuerza.

Hacia ya dos meses que no sabia nada de el. Que no sabia absolutamente nada. Y la espera la estaba consumiendo.

Había escuchado cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con su hermano, cada razonamiento, cada justificación para su viaje y aun así no lo entendía.

No entendía porque tenia que ser el, porque siempre él el que salvara el mundo. Porque tenia que seguir con su filosofía de héroe, porque no podía dejar que esta vez el mundo se ocupara de salvarse a si misma...

Todavía no podía entender porque se había ido... porque la había dejado sola...

_Sigo buscando el por que  
Te fuiste de aquí  
Dejando un abismo entre tu y yo  
No te he podido olvidar, No se si a ti  
Te pase lo mismo_

-Ginny, querida la cena esta lista. – la cabeza de su madre apareció por la puerta. La chica no tuvo que verla para saber que de nuevo había estado llorando. ¿quién lo hubiera creído? Finalmente era mas parecida a su madre de lo que jamás había pensado

-No quiero comer

-No digas tonterías, tienes que comer algo. Ayer tampoco probaste bocado.- dijo su madre preocupada. Un asomo de sonrisa paso por el rostro de las mas pequeña Weasley. En otros tiempos su madre la hubiera regañado sin fin y la hubiera obligado a sentarse en la mesa y terminar su plato. Pero estaba cansada, y ella también, y las dos sabían que cualquier intento serian en vano porque aunque se sentaran en la mesa ninguna probaría la comida.

Para una familia como los Weasley que siempre había sido tan ruidosa, que siempre había faltado lugar en la mesa, la soledad de la guerra era un puñal ardiente mucho mas fuerte que cualquier tortura.

-Ginny, cielo...- comenzó su madre, esperando tal vez algún reclamo, algún grito cualquier cosa que no fuera ese silencio por parte de su hija- se que estas preocupado por tu hermano, todos lo estamos.

La chica bajo la vista. No es que no estuviera preocupada por su hermano, por su madre y su familia, no era tan insensible. Pero era Harry, era él el que cruzaba por su cabeza. Era por el por el que clavaba sus uñas en sus manos, haciéndose daño, cada vez que escuchaba sobre algún herido, alguna tortura, alguna muerte...

Si el no se hubiera ido... si el hubiera estado allí... habría podido soportar todo el resto, habría tenido fuerzas para luchar, para seguir, pero con el se había ido todo.

_Toda mi vida cambio  
Me falta tu amor  
Siento que pierdo la razón  
Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar  
Por que sin ti no aprendo a vivir_

Aquel beso... su primer beso, el que tanto había esperado, el que siempre había querido, el que él le dio. Sentía aun en la piel la dulzura y la pasión que había sentido en sus labios en aquel mágico momento. Cualquier cosa habría podido suceder a su alrededor... hubiera importado tan poco... porque en sus brazos ella había encontrado lo que nunca nadie le había dado. Lo que ella siempre había querido... lo que ella nunca hubiera dejado ir... de haber podido...

_Vuelve quiero sentirme en tus brazos  
Quiero besarte los labios  
Por siempre quedarme a tu lado_

Un año... a veces le sorprendía lo lento que podía pasar el tiempo... un año y ella creía haber vivido toda una eternidad con el escaso aire que la rodeaba, con la soledad metida en cada rincón de su ser...

Su madre aun lloraba, sus hermanos aun luchaban y buscaban... y ella aun esperaba...

_  
Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta  
La espera es cruel y lastima  
Vuelve llena de amor mi vida  
_

-tu sabes que el es mi amigo Ginny, y como tal lo aprecio. Pero eso que sientes te esta lastimando mas de lo que crees.- las palabras de su amiga siempre razonable, siempre tan ciertas... y siempre tan inútiles...

tenia razón, como negarlo, esa dulce ambrosía que había sentido alguna vez cuando se veía reflejada en sus ojos, cuando la tomaba en sus brazos, cuando la besaba con ternura... todo eso se había convertido en el ponzoñoso veneno que la quemaba por dentro, que la desgarraba a cada instante, que la ahogaba día a día en ese mar de desesperación y la tentaba a perder, por un instante eterno, la cordura... para no pensar en mas nada y ocultarse en sus recuerdos que ahora mismo la lastimaban...

pero era otro día mas, tan solo un día mas lo que se pedía a si misma... para seguir esperándolo... para poder verlo... solo un día mas...

_  
Como sacarme este amor  
Que ahora es dolor  
Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor  
Pero no puedo engañar  
A este corazón que espera por ti_

La despertó una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. A la legua se veía que eran arte de magia. Se pregunto quien seria tan idiota para dejarse detectar de esa forma.

Bajo a la cocina, tal vez algo de comer le sentaría bien. Hacia días que no sentía su estomago crujir, si hubiera sido posible, habría creído que había desaparecido de su organismo...

El llanto de su madre subió por las escaleras y la detuvo en su lugar. Sin saber porque comenzó a temblar, de repente tuvo ganas de subir y de esconderse. De repente tuvo ganas de no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando allí...

-Ginny- la voz de George la hizo volverse. Hacia días que no veía a su hermano, a ninguno de ellos. Un efímero pensamiento paso por su cabeza¿que aspecto tan deplorable tendría para que su hermano la viera de esa forma? La pelirroja se tomo con mas fuerza del pasamanos, sus nudillos ya blanquecinos parecían dolerle pero en realidad no sentía absolutamente nada salvo esas ganas interminables de irse de allí.

-Ginny yo no...- la duda en los ojos de George la hizo temblar.

-¿Qué sucede George¿qué es lo que no quieres decirme?- pregunto Ginny, o una parte de ella. En realidad no sabia por que en ese instante queria saber si estaba segura de no querer escuchar una respuesta.

-Hemos ganado- dijo George con un intento de sonrisa- Voldemort ha desaparecido finalmente.

-¿Y Ron¿Y Hermione?- pregunto Ginny. Un sentimiento oscuro lleno su ser- ¿donde esta Harry?

-Ron y Hermione están bien. Están internados en San Mungo pero saldrán en una semana. Lucharon de forma increíble. No había mortífagos que pudieran contra ellos. Hermione sola venció a Bellatrix, deberías haberla visto!

-No has respondido mi pregunta George- dijo Ginny comenzando a enfurecerse, no quería que desviaran el tema. No este tema- ¿Dónde esta Harry?

Su hermano desvió la vista y Ginny, de haber tenido su varita, lo habría arrojado contra la pared.

-¡Contesta!- exigió Ginny. Su mano izquierda estaba sangrando por la fuerza en sus uñas clavadas en su piel.

-El se batió a duelo con Voldemort- dijo George evitando su mirada- lucho formidablemente. Dumbledore habría estado orgulloso.

-¿Dónde esta?- volvió a preguntar. Pero ya no pedía, ya no exigía... solo quería saber donde estaba el, quería saber como estaba...

-Fue él el que derroto a Voldemort. Con solo 19 años. Era una locura pero lo logro! Harry volvió a salvar al mundo – dijo George con una sonrisa orgullosa pero triste y Ginny supo lo que iba a decir antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios. Aun sabiendo que esas eran las ultimas palabras en el universo, en esta vida o en otra, que quisiera oír, Ginny sabia lo que iba a escuchar- Pero esta vez no sobrevivió.

-No...- soltó la chica en cuanto las palabras hicieron eco en su interior- no puede ser...

-Ginny lo siento

-No! No! No sabes lo que estas diciendo! No puedes hacer bromas sobre esto! No puedes bromear sobre esto George! No puedes!- grito Ginny haciéndose daño en la garganta. Algunas personas comenzaron a reunirse al pie de la escalera. Pero a ella, tan poco le importaba... lo único que quería era desmentir esas palabras, necesitaba que alguien la negara...

No podía ser cierto... no era cierto...

porque si fuera cierto... su cielo... su tierra... toda su realidad se haría añicos

-Ginny sabes que no miento, sabes que no bromeo. Daría cualquier cosa porque pudiera decirte que esto no es verdad, pero

-¡No!- grito Ginny, no quería escuchar no quería mas nada. Quería que el volviera, quería estar junto a el, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus ojos mirándola, sus besos... no podía seguir... no sin el...

Sus piernas la traicionaron y con la fuerza con la que necesitaba respirar comenzó a llorar...

Los brazos de su hermano la sostuvieron pero ella ya no sentía nada salvo su dolor y aun eso parecía ser la nada, era un agujero negro en su interior que tragaba cualquier vestigio de sentimiento, de alegría, de esperanza que fuera a sentir su corazón.

Ya no había nada que le permitiese seguir...

Toda su vida había terminado en el instante en que aquellos ojos verde esmeralda se habían cerrado para no volverse a abrir...

** aaah... que tristeza... pobrecilla...**

**si la verdad es que desde un principio planee que terminara asi... la frase final no es de mis preferidas pero es que si la seguia... ... me gustaba menos...**

** ay ay ay... si ya se... castigue a la Rowling por muertes inecesarias... pero vamos! acaso creen que Potter salga vivo de esa pelea ;p...**

**bueno gente...**

**ven este botoncito de aqui abajo?... por favor pinchen sobre el con esa encantadora flechita que tienen y dejen un review!!!**

**Pasaran a la historia se los aseguro!**

**Si quieren seguir leyendo cosas varias haganmen el favor de pasarse por mi blog... http://naty-saruchan. **

**o por mi flog tambien pueden pasarse **

** firmen por alli tambien si?**

**Babay!**

**(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯•, **

** Nath...**

**  
**


End file.
